I ll Protect you
by Violette Moore
Summary: Universo Alterno (Omegaverso) Alguien quiere llevarse a Damian de la familia, regresarlo a la isla. Volver a torturarlo noche y día hasta presentar Casta, perder la razón o la vida.


Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Omegaverso**.  
 **Abuso infantil** (no explícito pero implícito) **mutilación,** (castración). **Leer bajo su propio riesgo**.

* * *

 **I'll protect you.**

 **.**

—o.O.o—

El día que presentó casta, fue el mismo día que todo su universo se derrumbó. Ellos no tenían idea, el menor de los Wayne tampoco, eso lo descubrieron tan pronto los colores abandonaron su rostro y los miró de uno en uno con desesperación, Timothy se abrazó a él, era el único que podía hacerlo pues Richard estaba deteniendo a Jason con toda la fortaleza que tenía para que no le saltara encima a ese sujeto de traje gris y cabello blanco que amenazaba con llevarse a su hermano.

Bruce Wayne se quedó sin labia, el empresario, el litigante, el abogado que muchos hacían comparar con el Diablo se quedó sin palabras pues aquella carta de custodia era legítima.

—Usted recibió tres avisos para presentarse en la corte e ignoró todos y cada uno de ellos. Como bien sabe, al hacerlo declinó sus derechos sobre su hijo. Demostró su poco tiempo o falta de interés en él, si bien es notable que no le falta la comida, la educación o el vestido. Se le retira la custodia porque al fallecer su madre y abuelo, tres semanas atrás, no habían actualizado sus testamentos y por tanto me lo dejaron a mi.

—No puede ser posible, Damian es…

—Su hijo biológico, eso me queda claro. Mandé hacer una prueba de ADN con latas de soda que tiraron en el parque cuarenta y ocho horas antes de enviarle el primer citatorio y le alegrará saber que son como dos gotas de agua, justo ahora lo miro. Los mismos cabellos negros, el mismo porte elegante y arrogante, aunque el de su hijo luce un poco desmejorado. Dígame, Señor Wayne ¿Ya ha presentado casta?

—¡Tiene sólo once años!

—Según la documentación que tengo de los diarios de su madre, Damian siempre se ha desarrollado a mayor velocidad que otros chicos de su edad, se levantó primero, caminó primero, sostuvo objetos por sí mismo primero…

—¡Usted no sabe..!—comenzó a pregonar Bruce, mientras el menor de sus hijos parecía entrar en una especie de estado de shock.

 _¿Su madre y su abuelo estaban muertos? ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? ¿Por qué ninguno de ellos se enteró? ¿Y más importante que eso, cómo era posible que su madre no le cediera la custodia a su padre?_

Tim lo apretó con mayor fuerza contra su pecho, la piel morena de su hermano comenzaba a tornarse pálida, su pulso a incrementar, la respiración era un tema delicado. Pues a sus dieciséis años y con la instrucción médica que tenía, él podía aseverar que Damian Wayne estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso.

El hombre de traje gris se quitó el abrigo de pieles negras, además de las gafas de montura transparente y avanzó hacia él. Damian siseó mostrando la dentadura completa, Timothy aflojo el agarre pero no lo soltó, sentía los latidos de su corazón desbocado, el aumento de temperatura en su cuerpo. A medida que el inquilino aumentaba su marcha, él iba perdiendo su gracia, rechinó los dientes, le ordenó que lo soltara pero aún si lo hizo, Drake no se alejo.

Un suave susurro escapó de sus labios como un llanto o jadeo aislado, se replegó hacia atrás y Timothy lo hizo a su vez, un pie detrás de otro hasta chocar con el pecho de Jason Todd que se había liberado del agarre de Richard y ahora expelía todo su aroma Alfa para dejar en claro que su joven hermano no abandonaría la mansión sin algo más que una hoja de papel y una burda explicación.

—Yo sé mucho, Señor Wayne. Puede que usted no lo intuya, que su hijo no encontrara momento para decírselo en los siete minutos que llevo en su casa, pero él y yo, somos viejos amigos. —a esa declaración Damian comenzó a negar con el rostro, su respiración era totalmente audible, inhalaba por la boca pues ya no conseguía llevar suficiente aire a sus pulmones, ni oxígeno a su cerebro Timothy se apartó de él pues sus movimientos eran demasiado arrebatados.

El hombre siguió avanzando, hasta casi tocarlo con la mano diestra pero no lo logró porque el menor una vez más se escapó. Jason se colocó por delante, todo lo alto y corpulento que era, arrojando a su aterrorizado hermano al cuidado del mayor, Richard se arrodilló junto a él, Damian estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. _—él era un asesino, fue criado como adulto, jamás tuvo infancia, conoció la compasión o derramó llanto.—_ Esa era la imagen que todos tenían de él y por tanto lo paralizaba el hecho de que estuviera luchando por mantenerse cuerdo.

Alfred Pennyworth se unió al revuelo, a pesar de ser Beta tenía una estampa que destilaba poderío. Una elegancia única, unos movimientos refinados y una mirada tan penetrante que te hacía renegar de tu existencia, si te atrevías a amenazar a quienes tenía por amados. Con una bolsa de papel en manos cubrió el rostro del menor y le pidió que inhalara pero terco como él solo, ingobernable como sus padres, destruyó la bolsa y se negó.

—¡Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico, Damian!—intentó explicar Richard, pero el jovencito una vez más se aferró.

—¡Soy nieto de R'as al ghul! ¡Me mostraron el arte de asesinar incluso antes de aprender a hablar! ¡YO NO SUFRO ATAQUES DE PÁNICO!

—¡Pues estás experimentando uno!—gritó Tim de manera final, arrojándose junto a él y cubriendo su rostro con otra bolsa que sabrá Dios de dónde sacó. El inquilino miraba satisfecho, le agradaban las reacciones que provocaba en el menor.

—¡¿Quién es usted, maldita sea?! ¿De dónde ha salido? ¡¿Y qué es lo que le ha hecho a mi hijo?!—preguntó enfurecido Bruce pues su hijo estaba a punto de perder el sentido.

—Ah, es verdad. Yo sólo le extendí el documento y pedí amablemente que me trajera al niño. Verá, mi nombre es Dusan al Ghul, hijo primero de R'as al Ghul y ahora también apoderado legal de Damian al Ghul, la futura Cabeza del Demonio, el único heredero.

Damian volvió a negar con el rostro e intentar levantarse pero lo mejor que consiguió fue levantar la espalda y usar a Dick como soporte y respaldo. La ultima vez que vio a ese sujeto, fue cuando lo dejó por muerto debajo de otro cuerpo que sí estaba muerto.

 _Él aún podía recordar la masacre, palpar las heridas pues quedaron grabadas en su piel morena, sobre el tórax, en la garganta y también en la parte de media de su entrepierna. Por eso jamás usaba ropa holgada, se quitaba las camisetas de cuello de tortuga o permitía que lo acompañaran a los baños públicos cuando salían a alguna actividad de "familia"_

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije, no es cierto sobrino? Ve por tus cosas, la visita a tu padre ya duró demasiado.—el pequeño negó otra vez. Se estaba poniendo morado por la desesperación. No conseguía respirar, ni asimilar lo precario de la situación. Se aferró a las ropas de Richard, él lo sostenía con ambos brazos, protegiéndolo como a cualquier víctima. Damian odiaría eso en una situación normal pero de momento lo agradecía. Necesitaba su ayuda, la de todos ellos o sucedería lo peor. Él no quería regresar a la isla. ¡No quería! ¡No lo haría!

—Él no se va a ningún lado, señor Al Ghul.—comentó Bruce, igualando al segundo de sus hijos en corpulencia y gesto irritado. Expelió su aroma, Alfa sin lugar a dudas, Dusan ni se inmutó.

—Me temo que no hay fundamentos legales para que pueda tenerlo. Las citas que ignoró eran para que lograra reconocerlo. Darle su nombre, asegurar su casta e inclusive desligarlo de la responsabilidad que tiene para con la Liga de los asesinos pero ya que no lo hizo, Damian debe venir conmigo.

—Es mi hijo.

—Sólo de sangre. Hasta hace ocho meses, ni siquiera sabia que existía, su relación con su madre no está documentada en ningún sitio. Nadie sabe de su nombre o el de su hijo. "La imagen del soltero más codiciado de Gótica si quiera se ha visto alterada y aunque los han visto en lugares públicos, lo que la prensa especula es que mi pupilo es otro huérfano que se vio beneficiado de la caridad de su señor"

Bruce perdió los estribos al escuchar eso último, él no lo había reconocido como suyo porque aún estaba esperando que la familia se acoplara a él. Damian era una bomba de tiempo cuando llegó a la casa. Demasiado impulsivo, arrogante, engreído. Roto por dentro pues a leguas de distancia se notaba que le aterraba el rechazo. Y aunque fue difícil, entre todos lo acogieron.

Richard era el más cercano a él debido a su carácter noble y desenfadado, pese a ser Omega se defendía y comportaba como Alfa, los supresores ayudaban a ocultar su aroma, pues de lo contrario resultaría imposible que vivieran en la misma casa. Timothy era con el que más peleaba, el joven tenía poco de haber presentado casta, era un Alfa por lo que su temperamento era sumamente volátil pero también compasivo, podía controlar sus impulsos, mantener la cabeza fría, sin importar la situación y por la manera en que se enfrentaban él estaba seguro de que su hijo algún día despertaría como Alfa, uno como Jason que no concede piedad, pide permiso u oculta sus emociones y reprime sus sentimientos.

La sangre de sus padres biológicos aún era espesa en él, si bien ya no era un hábil ladrón, si seguía intimidando y usando sus puños como principal arma de destrucción. En especial cuando se trataba de defender la virtud de Richard o la integridad física y emocional de Timothy y Damian, se controlaba en este momento porque la familia es primero y en su familia, estaba prohibido asesinar.

Damian apenas si respiraba, sus bocanadas de aire eran lo único que se escuchaba, aunadas a los susurros de Dick que acariciaba sus cabellos y usaba su aroma Omega para tranquilizarlo. El menor miraba a su tío, a su único familiar vivo por el lado de su madre y no parecía sentir el mínimo afecto por él.

Bruce tronó los nudillos a ambos lados de su cuerpo en clara señal de que sus juramentos quizás, podían verse corruptos.

Su hijo, era Robin.

Y Robin debía estar con Batman.

No había más historia, más argumentos que le fueran válidos. La sangre es más pesada que la tinta, pero al parecer, no fue el único que lo pensó.

—Levántate ahora o haré con ellos, lo mismo que hice a tu _hermano._ —Damian boqueó como pez fuera del agua, Bruce titubeó. _¿Dusan habló de un hermano? ¿Damian tenía otros hermanos?_ Thalía jamás le habló de ningún otro hijo, Damian tampoco, aunque a decir verdad, tenía problemas para dirigirse a los otros con ese calificativo. Los llamaba por su nombre de pila pero jamás los reconocía como sus hermanos.

—¡HE DICHO QUE ARRIBA! —ordenó con voz militar y Damian reaccionó. Intentó levantarse pero el pecho le dolía por la falta de oxígeno, era como un asmático que ha sufrido un impacto. Necesitaba un disparo, más no de aire, sino de un arma que le impidiera regresar a Nanda Parbat con ese Asesino.

Presionó el agarre que ejercía sobre la camiseta de Richard, el chico apuesto de la familia se veía atormentado, no quería despedirse de su pequeño hermano y si lo hacía, lo último en lo que pensaría sería en entregarlo a ese bárbaro. Lo ayudó a levantarse, pesadamente, quedamente. Damián lo miró a los ojos, se acercó a su rostro y susurró.

—A-TA-ME —Richard tembló. Esa era la voz de un moribundo, de un alma en pena, un ser arrepentido a punto de arder en las flamas blancas del infierno.

—¿Qué?

—MA-TA-ME

—¡Damian, no!

Dusan se carcajeó a mandíbula suelta. _¿En verdad recordaba lo que le había hecho durante los primeros diez años de vida? ¿La formación de asesino? ¿Los usos de armas blancas y de fuego o quizás, era la instrucción amatoria, la que lo había traumatizado más?_

—Pensé que pedirías eso heredero, pero mucho me temo que llevo una semana estudiando sus movimientos. Los que viven en esta casa te tienen verdadero afecto. Ninguno terminaría con tu vida y justo ahora estás por quedar tan indefenso como un gatito.

Perderás la consciencia y cuando la recuperes estarás en tu celda.

—¿Celda?—preguntó Bruce, si a caso un poco más enfadado que al inicio. Timothy ya se había levantado y estaba a la par de Jason. Odiaba al principito engreído pero adoraba pelearse con él. Estaba a la espera de que presentara casta. Se despertara como Alfa y entonces si, ni toda la sangre o diplomacia del mundo los detendría de tirarse los dientes y arrancarse la cara.

—¿Ah, es que tampoco leyó las letras pequeñas del Testamento, Señor Wayne?

—Lo hice.

—Entonces comprenderá que su hijo es el heredero al trono pero hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, yo estoy a cargo. Si decido que duerma en las cloacas es ahí a dónde irá. Si quiero que coma entre ratas que devoren su carne eso es lo que pasará. Y si usted se sigue negando a dármelo, levantaré una orden de restricción y nunca más lo verá.

No tendrá noticias suyas por ningún medio. Sabe bien que en nuestra fortaleza no se permiten dispositivos modernos como teléfonos celulares, tabletas electrónicas o wifi. Si quiere saber de él, deberá usar correo tradicional y por ese método me refiero a que las cartas llegarán al Desierto de Yemen y de ahí partirán a caballo o camello a destino. Seis o siete meses tardarán en llegar a mis manos, diez o doce a las de él.

—¡Usted no puede…!

—Claro que puedo, mi padre me facultó para mantener a la Futura Cabeza del Demonio como a mi me plazca. Lo único que no debe pasar es que esté muerto antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Entonces podrá ocupar el Trono, pero si fallece al caer la noche. Todo será mío.

—Es un ultraje.

—Es tradición. Ahora, aléjense del niño, si no puede levantarse por sí mismo seré yo quien lo sostenga y lo lleve a su casa.

—¡Él no quiere ir con usted!—gritó Richard a todo pulmón, intercambiando miradas con Jason para decirle que estaba bien si rompía sus juramentos y asesinaba a ese sujeto.

—Claro que quiere, porque sabe quien soy y lo que puedo hacer. _¿No es cierto, abn shaqiq? (sobrino)_

 _—Qatal (asesino)_

 _—Alqatlaa tifl, (niño muerto)_ Ponte de pie, sé que puedes hacerlo. Yo te hice caminar sobre carbón ardiente y empuñar una daga a la tierna edad de tres años. Te obligué a probar la sangre de tu sangre a los dos…

—Y trataste de asesinarme en el vientre de mi madre.—Damian ya estaba totalmente erguido con las ropas civiles consistentes en un pantalón azul y sudadera roja pegadas a su cuerpo por el sudor. Miraba a su tío a los ojos aunque aún no se normalizaba del todo su respiración.

—¿Así que aún me guardas rencor por eso?

—A decir verdad, me enorgullece. Madre consiguió un vientre artificial para mi y heme aquí. Tú nunca heredarás la Orden, porque el legado lo poseo yo.

—Y yo te poseo a ti. Guarda esa labia para cuando presentes casta. Si eres Alfa, entrenarás como tu _hermano_ pero si eres Omega, terminarás como Nyssa. —Una nueva mención a su "hermano" y Bruce quería encerrarlos a ambos en su despacho y tener una larga y tendida charla.

Tampoco sabía sobre el destino de Nyssa, hasta donde él se enteró la hermana menor de Thalía estaba en la isla junto con todos los demás asesinos. Entrenando, planeando…

—¿Qué le sucedió a ella?—inquirió Tim, pues en su momento había tenido un leve enfrentamiento con ella.

—¿Se lo dices tú?—respondió Dusan saboreando las palabras. Damian volvió a temblar pues en verdad le parecía repulsiva la idea de que su tío le pusiera las manos encima.

No había escapatoria, él se iría a la Isla y pasaría un infierno en lo que presentaba casta. Volvería a ser torturado, día y noche, hasta que perdiera la conciencia o en su defecto, la cabeza.

Imágenes pasadas acudieron a su memoria, todas las cuales culminaban en aquella masacre.

Su madre le juró que Dusan sería cazado por todo el mundo, no encontraría paz, ni puerto seguro. Ellos no concederían piedad al asesino de _sus hijos._

 ** _"Tú eres especial, Damian" "Has engañado a la muerte dos veces, pero dudo que puedas hacerlo otra vez" "Por eso debes ir con tu padre, él puede protegerte mejor que yo._**

 ** _"¿Por qué?"_**

 ** _"Las lealtades están divididas ahora. Los leales a mi padre y a mi. Y los leales a Dusan, los traidores que serán cazados hasta que uno de los dos bandos perezca"_**

 ** _"¿Y si me sigue?"_**

 ** _"Es mas complicado que eso. Tu padre tiene recursos, aliados poderosos. Dusan no se arriesgará a enfrentarlos cuando nos tiene a nosotros por detrás"_**

 ** _"¿Le dirás la verdad a mi padre?"_**

 ** _"No, y tu tampoco lo harás. Él no quiso permanecer con nosotros. Regresó a su ciudad, con sus huérfanos despreciables. Me rechazó a mi y por tanto a ti"_**

 ** _"¿Sabía que estabas embarazada de mi?"_**

 ** _"Me rechazó antes de decirle eso, pero no habría supuesto ninguna diferencia. Somos distintos, Damián. Tú, yo y él. Queremos cosas diferentes de la vida, tú debes tomar esto como una misión. Estás a su cuidado hasta que yo pueda ir por ti"_**

 ** _"¿Y si no vuelves?"_**

 ** _"Entonces te quedarás con él. Es un buen hombre, no te hará daño"_**

 ** _"Pero nos dejó"_**

 ** _"Para que viviéramos en paz. No tras las rejas, ni humillados, ni maltratados" "Tu padre es sabio, aprenderás mucho de él"_**

—Lo planeaste…¡Tú los asesinaste!—acusó Damian con la voz rota por el dolor.

—Somos asesinos, tú desde temprana edad. ¿Cuántos tenías, siete u ocho? Ya no lo recuerdo…

 _¿Que no lo recordaba? ¡Pero si fue él quien lo obligó a asesinar!_ Damian rechinó los dientes, iba a lanzarse sobre su tío y arrancarle la carne de la vena yugular hasta que ya no pudiera moverse o respirar más, pero no fue exactamente así como sucedió.

Dusan le colocó una mano encima, a la altura de la barbilla y entonces el menor soltó lo que le quedaba de aliento y se desmayó.

Richard lo sostuvo con fuerza y entre Jason y Timothy le cerraron el paso al Asesino de los Al Ghul.

—¿De verdad van a querer una orden de restricción?

—Sólo queremos que lo deje pasar aquí la noche, han sido demasiadas emociones por un día y nos gustaría despedirnos de él. Si no es mucha molestia, señor.—declaró Timothy Drake empleando todo el autocontrol que poseía. Los modales de su vieja vida, cuando era un jovencito de alta cuna y sus padres aún no eran asesinados por un maniático de Gótica.

—Yo prepararé su equipaje. —anunció Pennyworth con un poco de malicia en la voz.

—Y yo quisiera conversar en privado con usted.—solicitó Bruce.

—Para aclarar las condiciones de vida de su hijo, me supongo.

—Exactamente. Damian es el heredero al trono. La futura Cabeza del Demonio, no va a dormir en cloacas, ni será devorado por ratas.

—Por supuesto que no…

Dusan se dejó conducir por Bruce en dirección de su despacho, mientras tanto, Richard estaba levantando a Damian en brazos.

—Está demasiado caliente…

—Llévelo a su alcoba y déjeme revisarlo.—comentó Alfred.

—No, —interrumpió Drake. —Tú debes empacar sus cosas y mantenernos al tanto, la habitación de Richard es prácticamente zona prohibida y la de Jay debe parecer matadero, así que puedes llevarlo a mi cuarto.

—De acuerdo, pero en serio está que arde.—comentó Dick sumamente alarmado. —Nunca antes lo había visto así, tal vez nosotros…deberíamos.

—No, —volvió a imponer su voluntad Drake. —él nunca deja que veamos un solo palmo de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera a Alfred lo deja hacerlo, es él quien sutura sus heridas y si están en una zona compleja, prefiere cauterizarlas al fuego vivo.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces comprenderás, que si es esta la ultima vez que lo veremos. No vamos a despedirlo violentando sus deseos.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos, Dr. House?—preguntó Jason con fingida sorna.

—Meterlo a la regadera, abriré la llave y le bajaré la temperatura así. Ustedes deben bajar a la cueva. Ya oyeron lo que dijo Damian, ese sujeto asesinó a su familia. Y si lo hizo, necesitamos pruebas.

—¿Seguro que no vas a golpearlo o intentar asesinarlo?—preguntó Jay con preocupación.

Él no era el hermano mayor, pero sí era el Alfa mayor, era quien los cuidaba a todos. Incluyéndolo a él, su gentil BabyAlfa.

—No voy a golpearlo, ni siquiera voy a mirarlo o llamarlo. Simplemente le bajaré la fiebre, le prestaré mis ropas y bajaré con ustedes para encontrar pruebas contra ese asesino.

—Sólo le interesa la orden—comentó Dick.

—Y asesinar a Damian —acotó Tim. —No respondió la pregunta de Nyssa, así que voy a asumir que la eliminaron por ser una Omega.

—¿Omega?—preguntó Richard con desazón.

—Sé que lo era…—respondió escueto. Mirando las formas desgarbadas de Damian, tenía el ceño fruncido, las mejillas húmedas.

En su tiempo juntos, ellos jamás lo habían visto llorar o titubear. El jodido hijo de Bruce, se lanzaba de cabeza a la muerte, los metía en más problemas de los que solucionaba. Pero tenía los cojones de mirar a la parca y escupirle en la cara.

Tim expelió un poco de su aroma Alfa, intimidando a Pennyworth y Richard, ver al Príncipe caído no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, pues si ese bastardo iba a caer, lo haría por sus puños y los de nadie más. Jason interrumpió el momento, comentando una salvajada de las que solamente él se atrevía a pronunciar.

—¿Por eso te violó?—él escupió al piso, hizo rechinar sus dientes e intercambió miradas con el mas osado de sus hermanos.

Alfa contra Alfa. No sería la primera vez que se partieran el alma, pero no era el mejor momento, la situación o el lugar.

—Un momento de desespero o quizás fuera mejor decir que de celo…—Richard suspiró para sus adentros, depositó a Damian con cuidado en el piso, le acomodó los cabellos para que no cubrieran su rostro y colocó las manos a la altura del pecho como si solamente estuviera durmiendo. Sintió un vacío inexplicable en su corazón al hacerlo. Si bien sus hermanos no hacían distinciones al tratarse con él, la sociedad si lo hacía y hubo un momento en que todos en Ciudad Gótica especularon sobre su relación con Bruce Wayne.

 ** _"Adoptó a su ramera"_**

 ** _"Debe tirárselo todas las noches"_**

 ** _"Si yo lo tuviera, igual me lo tiraría de día"_**

—Éramos prisioneros los dos.—interrumpió su línea de pensamiento Tim. —Sólo que yo tenía cadenas y ella no…—Jason silbó al aire con el seño fruncido. Tim se humedeció los labios y continuó hablando. —Yo tenía mis ropas puestas, ella no. Yo expelí mi aroma, ella tuvo su celo, desnudó mi cuerpo, se divirtió con mi miembro pero gracias al cielo. Ella estaba seca y yo no.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—inquirió el alguna vez asesino.

—Como lo saben todos, lo sentí, cada vez que hundía en mi, no había nada ahí…fue mutilada y me niego a que le hagan lo mismo a él.

Las palabras de Tim se perdieron en el aire, Jason tuvo que sostener a Richard para alejarlo de Damian, Alfred se ocuparía de la alcoba del niño y de paso les avisaría cuando el Señor Al Ghul dejara de ser entretenido por su guardián.

El agua de la regadera comenzó a caer de manera directa sobre la piel morena, Timothy se acomodó junto a él, lo colocó en su regazo y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, mejillas y cuello. Expelió su aroma aunque aquello era una idea idiota. Si era Alfa enfurecería y si era Omega se asustaría. No le importaba, sólo quería que despertara y que por una vez en su vida se sincerara.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Drake…?

—¿Estabas despierto?

—Entrenamiento de la Liga y creo que ya puedes soltar mi cuerpo.

—Yo pienso que no…

—¿Y eso por qué?

—No abres los ojos, tu cuerpo tiembla, la voz…

—Eso es porque me estás bañando con agua helada.

—Tu temperatura está por arriba de los cuarenta grados.

—¿Dos semestres de medicina te vuelven experto?

—Eso y ocho meses de patearte el trasero.—Damian sonrió y permitió que lo siguiera cuidando.

—Entonces, ¿Tu irracional odio hacia mi, es por que tienes un hermano?

—Tuve otros hermanos, al que hacía referencia Dusan era el menor de ellos. Pero no había vuelto a pensar en él hasta hoy…

—¿Puedo saber el por qué?

—Puedes, cuando dejes de embotarme con tu estúpido aroma.—Timothy se sonrojó al escuchar sus palabras. No era consciente de lo que hacía. De lo mucho que se había enfocado en contener la esencia de Damian con la propia.

* * *

.

.

.

Por la parte baja de la mansión, una conversación similar se suscitaba. El patriarca había dispuesto para su invitado una silla de terciopelo rojo y una copa de alcohol amargo.

—¿Así que Damian tiene un hermano?

—Tuvo algunos hermanos…experimentos fallidos. Fracasos de Thalía con excepción del último.

—¿Perdón?

—Los deformes no importan, Damian les tenía lástima. Asesinarlos fue más que nada un acto piadoso, pero el que de verdad le importaba. El que podría haber sido para él más que un hermano, su padre. Dio su vida para proteger a su vástago.

—No entiendo nada de lo que está hablando, sea mas específico, Señor Al Ghul

—Y usted paciente. Así no me puedo explicar…

—Entonces comience por el principio.

.

.

.

* * *

—Como ya sabes, yo no nací de mi madre. Sino que terminé de desarrollarme en un vientre artificial.

Thalía era joven, apenas si tenía tu edad. Pero mi madre siempre ha sido demasiado lista. Cuando Dusan la apuñaló en el vientre con el fin de asesinarme, ella metió las manos y me protegió. El sangrado fue extenso, el alumbramiento doloroso, me extrajo de su cuerpo con manos desnudas y la ayuda de una daga, luego me introdujo en un vientre que estaba desarrollando para fines personales. Creyó que moriría, que el único hijo del hombre que amaba moriría asfixiado pero sobreviví.

Me ocultó en las sombras hasta que rompí aguas, entonces mi llanto se alzó por lo alto y la pesadilla a que estoy sujeto comenzó.

Dusan quería heredar el Legado, ser el próximo R'as al Ghul pero mi abuelo despreció su sangre Omega, rechazó sus afectos y al verme rebosante de vida una nueva letanía fue la que encumbró.

Nuestras tradiciones son antiguas, machistas en toda la norma. Aunque mi madre quería entrenarme, R'as ordenó que lo hiciera él y de esa manera fui objeto de inenarrable tormento.

—Caminar sobre carbón ardiente, empuñar una daga a los tres años, ¿Probar la sangre de tu sangre?—inquirió Red Robin buscando la mirada de su hermano, pero él no lo estaba mirando.

Damian comenzaba a oler demasiado bien ¿O se trataba de él? ¿Ellos seguían en su alcoba o se encontraban en alguna cueva húmeda e íntima? Timothy no lo sabía, ni le importaba saberlo, expelió su aroma, acarició sus cabellos, por un momento de vacilación se preguntó que escondería por debajo de esas camisetas negras, tan pegadas a su joven y esbelto cuerpo.

—Dusan se cortaba la palma de la mano diestra y me cubría el rostro con ella. Si quería respirar tenía que lamer, morder, beber su sangre. En su mente enferma, nada lo haría más feliz que el que yo despertara como Omega.

—¿Omega?—las pupilas de Drake se dilataron de sólo pensarlo. Reprimió un gemido ahogado, animal, bestial. _Por alguna razón, él no podía dejar de pensar en su hermano. En su pequeño y frágil hermano. Y no como lo hacía desde siempre, sino como en realidad le gustaría pensarlo._

Damian se aclaró la garganta para seguir explicando, su temperatura lejos de amainar iba aumentando, él lo sentía, percibía, aspiraba su aroma que ya no era de infante y por extraño que parezca, le atrajo.

—Si, Omega. Cuando cumplí cuatro años de edad igual número de tragedias se suscitaron.

Primero, mi tía Nyssa despertó como Omega, su aroma era dulce, me recordaba la calabaza tierna y el ponche de frutas que compartíamos en navidad. Creí que habría una celebración por ella y la hubo pero no para honrarla, sino para arrancarle las ropas y permitir que la violaran.

Tres días al mes se repetía esa danza, su aroma que me embotaba y los gritos que me asustaban. Madre expelía su aroma, justo como haces ahora. Ella es Alfa, pero usó sus dotes de hechicera para procrearme y las habilidades científicas para duplicarme.

—¿Qué?

—Ya te lo dije, ella es demasiado lista. Duplicó mi ADN en su laboratorio, por años enteros me habló de mis hermanos. Yo no podía conocerlos o hablar de ellos, no hasta que tuviera éxito y desarrollara al soldado perfecto.

—Creí que tú eras su soldado perfecto.

—Y lo soy… —respondió con orgullo, mirándolo a los ojos con profundidad y erotismo. Él nunca se había percatado de lo sensuales que eran sus ojos, un color atrayente, una forma sugerente, ligeramente alargados y rodeados por gruesas pestañas negras.

Su aroma le traía pensamientos poco apropiados a la cabeza, él quería ignorarlos, reprimirlos, pero más pronto que tarde se descubrió acariciando los hombros de su hermano.

Damian respondió al contacto, poniéndose tenso, a la defensiva pero él lo tranquilizó con un poco más de su aroma.

—La segunda tragedia pasó cuando me rompí la muñeca escalando las montañas que bordean el complejo.

—Bruce me lo contó, pudiste morir ahí.

—Esa era la idea. Morir devorado por las bestias del bosque o morir congelado a la cima de la montaña. ¿Sabes por qué me entiendo mejor con los animales?

—¿Por qué eres una bestia?

—Tal vez. Pero esa no es la respuesta. Puedo imitar sonidos de manera casi perfecta. Hacer que los animales crean que soy uno de ellos. Un cachorro perdido, los lobos me tomaron por uno y me ayudaron a llegar a la cima.

Cuando regresé a la fortaleza portando el emblema que hablaba de mi valía. Dusan me emboscó y me golpeó hasta que me quebró la muñeca. —esa declaración no hizo más feliz a Drake, buscó las manos de su hermano, por instinto y seguridad.

La derecha se cerró en torno a la suya. Una mano pequeña en comparación con la propia. Buscó cicatrices, evidencia. No encontró ninguna y el menor continuó hablando.

—La siguiente tragedia sucedió poco tiempo después, yo tenía siete. Mis hermanos apenas tres y Dusan los encontró.

Supo lo que hacía mi madre en su laboratorio secreto a orillas del mar atlántico. Me arrastró hacia ahí, un día en que ella y mi abuelo salieron de la fortaleza a atender otra clase de asuntos…

* * *

.

.

.

—La seguí, Detective. ¿Puedo llamarlo así, Bruce?—preguntó Dusan mirando a los ojos a su interlocutor. Bruce trago saliva y le respondió.

—Llámeme Señor Wayne, si no le molesta.

—Claro, ¿Por qué usar el mote que mi padre tenía para usted?

—R'as jamás se refirió a usted en ninguna de nuestras entrevistas.

—Eso debe ser porque al igual que hizo usted, él renegó de mi.

—Yo no reniego de…—Dusan levantó el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, en señal de que debía guardar silencio o su conversación terminaría.

Hasta ahora, él había escuchado con serenidad e indignación las salvajadas que le había hecho a su hijo menor.

La descripción de la escena. El cómo le rompió la muñeca a fin de arrebatarle el emblema de los Asesinos hizo que la sangre en el interior de sus venas hirviera. Que los impulsos asesinos salieran a flote pero los reprimió, porque eso de arrancarle el corazón del pecho con manos desnudas a otro ser humano, no era lo suyo. Pero afortunadamente de su consorte sí. Miró a los ojos al asesino, no había remordimiento.

Él estaba ahí para llevarse a su hijo y torturarlo hasta que presentara casta o su pequeño cuerpo ya no respirara. Él no iba a permitirlo pero tampoco podía precipitarse. Sabía que sus hijos no dejarían libre a un asesino. Ni siquiera Alfred o la mascota de Damian.

El gran Danés de la familia, había comenzado a rabiar desde que Dusan descendió de su auto y se postró ante la puerta.

Destilaba maldad por todos los poros de su piel cetrina y ellos se especializaban en erradicar la maldad de Ciudad Gótica. Lo vio terminar su trago y le acercó la botella con el dorso de la mano diestra. Dusan se sirvió de nuevo y luego de aspirar el aroma del bourbon prosiguió.

—Era un laboratorio secreto, ubicado en una isla paradisiaca a pocas millas de la Atlántida. Ella usaba células de Damian y las duplicaba a fin de repetir su _magia._

Nunca tuvo éxito. Todos los niños que contemplé eran grotescos, desfigurados, mutados y desproporcionados. Apenas si dominaban el habla o controlaban sus capacidades motrices, pero eso no fue lo que más me aterró, sino el hecho de que ella los amo.

Siempre he sabido que hay locura en nuestra familia, Señor Wayne pero jamás dilucidé los límites a que llegaría y en lo que respecta a Thalía, ella no conocía ninguno.

Los llamaba sus hijos, sus amores. Esas criaturas horrendas arrancadas de las profundidades mismas del infierno, de los vientres de ballenas pues el que utilizó con Damian quedó reducido a nada tan pronto el engendro rompió aguas.

Bruce gruñó al escuchar esa última palabra. Su hijo no era un engendro y su ex mujer.

Sí estaba loca, pero ni ella torturaría a la sangre de su sangre. Adoraba a Damian, eso le quedó claro el día que lo dejó a su cuidado.

 ** _"Volveré por él cuando todo esto termine"_**

 ** _"¿Jamás ibas a decírmelo?"—preguntó mirando los ojos verdes de la hechicera. Los mismos que creyó amar. Pero ya no._**

 ** _"Él es mío, jamás fue tuyo, mi amor. Yo lo tuve en mi vientre y he hecho todo desde el día en que nació para mantenerlo a salvo. Inclusive traerlo a ti"_**

 ** _"Esta guerra tuya suena peligrosa. ¿Hay alguna forma en que pueda ayudar?"_**

 ** _"Si hubieras aceptado comandar nuestras tropas puede que esto se hubiera evitado, pero el pasado fue escrito, ahora nos toca enfrentar el presente._**

 ** _Damian es mío, no te encariñes con él"_**

Pero lo había hecho.

Adoraba a su hijo con toda su petulancia, maldad e irreverencia. Si Thalía volvía por él, esperaba llegar a algún acuerdo de custodia compartida. Ella lo tuvo los primeros diez años de vida, iba a abogar por los siguientes diez. Cuando tuviera la mayoría de edad se iría con el que quisiera o viviría por su cuenta.

Eso es lo que había planeado y por supuesto. No había pensado jamás en que Damian heredaría el legado que a él le pareció de lo más bárbaro.

Dusan se acomodó de nuevo sobre su asiento, estaba concentrado ahora en el anillo de R'as al Ghul.

Las especulaciones de Damian resultaban ciertas. El viejo R'as jamás soltaría esa joya sin una buena reyerta y él pelearía por la misma. Pues el dedo que debía adornar, era el de su hijo.

—Thalía se quedó con ellos toda la tarde, —continuó narrando Dusan. —tenía uno más en el horno, un feto que al parecer estaba resultando perfecto. Flotaba en el interior de una capsula transparente con líquido rojo que me recordó el color de la sangre, sus formas ya eran totalmente humanas, diez dedos en manos y pies, la columna se veía correcta, la cabeza del tamaño apropiado. Ella lo miraba como a lo más adorado y como habrá de imaginar.

Mi primer impulso, fue asesinarlo.

Llevé a su hijo un par de meses después. Él tenía siete. Eso lo recuerdo bastante bien, ya dominaba el uso de la espada además de otras artes marciales, pero seguía negándose a asesinar.

R'as al Ghul creía que estaba bien, él tomaría la sangre de su enemigo cuando estuviera listo y afortunadamente eran momentos de paz. No tenía prisa porque su heredero se manchara las manos de sangre, pero yo sí.

Vendé sus ojos y lo llevé hasta ahí, sin la armadura guerrera y le hice creer que eran ellos o él…

.

.

.

* * *

—Me llamaron hermano…

Cuando uno de ellos logró hablar, me llamó hermano. Mi espada ya había tomado la vida de demasiados. Todos eran horrendos, me daban asco además de miedo. Dusan dijo que estaban entrenados para matarme, creí que era otra de sus malditas pruebas.

Se acercaron a mi y yo reaccioné por instinto, desenvainé la espada y apuñale sus cuerpos sin pensar o preguntar…tras escuchar la palabra hermano me quedé sin habla.

Me congelé en mi sitio con la espada escurriendo sangre y entonces comencé a estudiar sus rasgos. Era mi rostro, Drake.

Esculpido en cada uno de ellos estaba mi rostro, pero en diferentes edades, por eso no logré reconocerlos. Ellos tenían cuerpos adolescentes, adultos y yo…

—Eras sólo un niño…

—Un niño asesino. Ellos se acercaron a mi, eran decenas, centenas. ¡No lo sé! De pronto todo fue caos, perdí el control de mi mismo y terminé por asesinarlos.

Nadie merece una vida como esa. Aún si estaban ocultos del mundo, Dusan podría utilizarlos, torturarlos, vejarlos. Yo soportaba lo mío, pero la responsabilidad de cuidar a otro ser vivo. Definitivamente, no es para mi.

—¿Por eso huyes del contacto? ¿De la familia? —Timothy ya había cerrado el paso del agua que se escurrió por debajo de sus cuerpos y jaló una toalla larga para secar sus miembros. Ninguno se levantó de su sitio, la piel de Damian que a su consideración aún ardía y su aroma que no se parecía a nada que él hubiera olfateado.

—Por eso deben mantenerse alejados de mi, todo lo que toco tarde o temprano perece.

—Entonces, tócame, siénteme. Estoy aquí, no me he ido, ni me iré…

* * *

.

.

.

—La masacre fue hermosa, Señor Wayne. El despertar de un guerrero digno de ostentar la corona. Ojalá lo hubiera escuchado gritar, por un momento creí que perdería la cordura, pero no sucedió así.

Cuando terminó con el último de sus hermanos, cayó de rodillas a la arena caliente y se desmayó.

.

.

.

* * *

Damian obedeció las órdenes de su hermano, toco su rostro y lo encontró igualmente cálido. Timothy despedía su aroma para él sin miramientos, conduciéndolo, seduciéndolo y aunque sabía lo que hacía, no le importaba, miró sus ojos, las pupilas dilatadas o estaba muy enfadado o demasiado excitado.

Optó por lo primero, pues resultaría imposible pensar en lo segundo. Aunque ya que las cartas estaba sobre la mesa, dirigió su mirada a los carnosos labios encontrándolos gruesos y ávidos, sintió un vacío en la parte baja del estómago. Eso le recordó el preludio al final de su historia.

—Yo me desmayé. Dusan no consideró la cantidad de tiempo que llevábamos afuera o lo que le tomaría a mi madre y abuelo regresar a la isla. Se alarmaron al no encontrarnos, pero afortunadamente, mi madre es idéntica a mi padre.

Instaló un chip de rastreo en mi cuerpo, buscó la ubicación y al ver dónde me hallaba inició la persecución…

* * *

.

.

.

—Lo vi ahí tendido, Señor Wayne. Un pobre manojo de piel y sangre, no demasiado diferente al de ahora. Era un poco más bajo y delgado pero seguía conservando ese fuego en la mirada que te hacía querer asfixiarlo.

Yo pretendía eliminar al nuevo juguete de Thalía, pero Damian si quiera había entrado en el laboratorio. Ese estaba vacío con excepción del feto y sería demasiado sencillo para mi tomar la espada y asestarle una estocada.

Es lo que iba a hacer, pero luego de tenerla en mis manos decidí que si la iba a empuñar, lo haría para asegurar mi lugar.

No podía asesinarlo o mi padre me concedería una muerte diez veces más dolorosa, pero sí podía hacer que el legado se terminara con él…

.

.

.

* * *

—No recuerdo el abuso pero conservo las cicatrices.

—¿Qué clase de abuso? —Damian se intimidó por la pasión en la voz de su hermano. Timothy estaba ahora prácticamente encima de él. No notó el momento en que su cuerpo comenzó a cubrir el suyo, como una carcaza, una coraza.

Una bestia que protege a la criatura amada.

Él no quería seguir hablando, continuar explicando pero la voz de mando se lo ordenaba. Pasó saliva por la seca garganta, se acomodó un poco mejor bajo las formas de su hermano y contempló su cuerpo de una forma en que hasta ahora, sólo con una persona había obrado.

Drake era cinco años mayor que él, su cuerpo era más alto, estaba mejor trabajado y definido que el suyo pero cuando creciera, cuando presentara casta podrían estar casi igual.

—Dime qué fue lo que te hizo.

—Me mutiló…

* * *

.

.

.

—R'as ordenó mi exilio por medio castrar a tu hijo. Thalía quería que me asesinara. A penas si llegaron a tiempo de evitar que le rebanara el segundo, pero mi padre consideró que una existencia longeva en ausencia de todo lo que me era preciado, sería peor castigo que recibir la muerte.

Y naturalmente, se equivocó.

—Las personas como tú, son incapaces de sentir tormento.—comentó Bruce, lo más frívolo y directo. Evocando otro par de ojos azules, un cabello verde, una tez pálida y unos labios rojos. Joker era así de sádico y sin importar el castigo, él únicamente se limitaba a seguir maquinando.

—¿Entonces, no soy el primer psicópata que conoce?

—Ni el mas desalmado.

—Eso es porque aún, no ha escuchado el final de este relato.

Dusan se humedeció los labios con el licor, Bruce ignoró por tercera vez la llamada entrante en su comunicador. Era la línea directa, la que sólo conocían los integrantes de la familia y eso quería decir que en cualquier instante estaría en casa su amado.

.

.

.

* * *

Damian tomó la mano de Tim, la que tenía más próxima a su hombría y lo condujo a que palpara su entrepierna. Las prendas que llevaba puestas estaban totalmente húmedas y adheridas a sus formas, no le costaría trabajo notar lo que le habían hecho a los siete años.

Cerró los ojos y siseo con temor cuando las manos de su hermano se tomaron ciertos atrevimientos.

Hasta ahora, él nunca había sido tocado. Siempre ocultaba su cuerpo por temor al juicio de extraños, pero conservaba la cicatriz porque le recordaba lo que tenía prohibido hacer.

Timothy comenzó a jadear contra su oído, la mano diestra se posesionó de la suya, la llevó por la parte alta de su cuerpo, la izquierda estaba ocupada palpando su miembro, el testículo diestro y su falo. Él volvió a sisear con temor, Drake se controló.

—¿Por esto es que prefieres sumar heridas a permitir que te veamos?

—Las cicatrices que guardo, no le competen a ninguno de ustedes.

—¿Por qué? Si somos hermanos…

—No lo son.

—Entonces, háblame del que si lo fue. —el calor y la unión de sus cuerpos hacía que el miembro de Drake comenzara a cobrar vida. Él no quería abusar de su pequeño hermano, sólo quería protegerlo. Pero otra parte de él, la adulta y osada quería demostrarle que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse.

Era hermoso, frágil, trágico. ¡Joder! ¿Es que no se veía en un espejo? El niño asintió de nuevo, conducido por su aroma Alfa, cosa que no debería funcionar a no ser que fuera Omega.

La idea lo excitó a sobremanera, hizo que la erección chocara contra la cremallera de su pantalón y para no aterrorizar al menor levantó las caderas y se alejó de su pelvis.

Damian miró un punto muerto en su pecho, como si la camiseta roja que llevaba fuera de lo más exquisito y a continuación explicó.

—Madre me entrenó con tenacidad por los siguientes tres años. El feto que sobrevivió a la masacre creció para convertirse en mi protector. Sus células fueron alteradas de tal modo que al primer año de vida, ya tenía la apariencia adulta.

No mutó, ni perdió las capacidades motrices como hicieron los otros. Su nombre era Demian, aunque debía mantenerse en secreto y por tanto lo llamamos Hereje.

.

.

.

* * *

—Era una versión más madura de Damian y por tanto una más joven de usted. Los mismos ojos, color de cabello, cuerpo ágil y atlético. Me costó verdadero trabajo asesinarlo, aunque a decir verdad lo disfruté.

Él se arrojó sobre las formas de su joven hermano cuando se supo perdido, le sirvió de escudo humano y yo atravesé su pecho con una espada hasta que se quedó tieso.

* * *

.

.

.

—Yo lo quería como nunca he llegado a querer a nadie en toda mi vida. Él era lo más cercano que tenía a un padre. Yo quería un padre, Drake.

—Querías a alguien que te protegiera.

—Alguien que golpeara más fuerte. Dusan podía vencer a mi madre en dos movimientos y mi abuelo era demasiado arrogante para debatirse en duelo con él, en cuanto a mi…

—No tienes que decirlo…

—Eres tú el que quiso saberlo todo. Ahora déjame terminar.

El metal de su espada le atravesó el pecho, madre estaba derrotada no muy lejos de nosotros, decenas de guerreros cayeron por igual. Dusan se alió con todos los enemigos de la Orden, alfas, betas. No había distinción de razas, si podían empuñar un arma y mantener atrás a cualquiera que le impidiera acercarse a mi, eran bienvenidos.

Demian se abrazó a mi como acto final de protección. Él era Alfa, eso lo recuerdo bastante bien, me protegió con su cuerpo grande y férreo pero aún así, la punta de la espada alcanzó mi cuello.

Timothy respingó al escuchar eso, Damian usó su mano izquierda para bajar el cuello alto de su camisa y mostrarle la cicatriz en su cuerpo.

—Pude morir en ese momento pero mi abuelo llegó. Lo derribó al suelo, nos lo quitó de encima y ambos se batieron en duelo.

Demian se quedó sobre mi, sangrando, muriendo encima de mi y yo no podía moverme o la espada que arrebataba la vida a mi único hermano me decapitaría a mi.

.

.

.

* * *

Bruce estaba enloquecido de escuchar sus palabras, ya no podía esperar a que llegara su amado.

El vigilante que no tenía problemas con tomar una vida en pos de clamar justicia.

Este sujeto no merecía permanecer con vida, dicha oportunidad de redimirse ya le había sido otorgada y la rechazó volviendo a amenazar a su hijo. Rechinó los dientes, se levantó de su asiento, expelió su aroma y pudo ver como los colores abandonaban el cuerpo de Dusan a la vez que un nuevo Omega presentaba su casta.

* * *

.

.

.

Los sudores de sus cuerpos juntos, la locura del momento, los recuerdos tortuosos, el amor a otro ser jamás profeso. Hicieron que presentara casta el último de los Al Ghul.

Su aroma dulzón se extendió por toda la casa, Alfred sintió un bochorno de la parte media hasta desaparecer en los pies, se encerró en la alcoba que estaba y arrojó la llave por la ventana. Bruce fue golpeado por un calor que demandaba la presencia de su pareja o derribaría todas las puertas y corrompería todos sus juramentos a fin de arrebatarle las ropas y hundirse entre las pieles de ese exquisito y virginal _Omega._

Dusan sintió el mismo sofoco pero aún así sonrió.

Sabía que Thalía era obsesa con sus experimentos pero jamás esperó que sus deducciones sobre la edad en que presentaría casta su hijo resultaran ciertas.

—Será el próximo cortesano de la Orden…—comentó con la voz medio rota, haciendo esfuerzos por conservar la calma. El celo de un Omega, despertaba el de todos los que estuvieran cerca, sin importar la sangre, posición o edad.

—Sobre mi cadáver y el de su Destino.

Bruce se apresuró a la puerta, activó los protocolos de seguridad interna de la mansión y salió del despacho. Sabía que eso impediría que su consorte entrara pero era mejor para todos que nadie entrara, ni tampoco saliera. Las puertas y ventanas se sellaron pues a cal y canto. El aroma de Damian, las hormonas de cualquier Omega que presenta casta eran tan potentes que con toda seguridad habían logrado llegar a la cueva. Se dirigió a un nuevo salón, se acomodó en un sillón de terciopelo rojo y admiró la enorme erección decorando su pantalón, sería una larga tarde e inolvidable noche pero al menos, seguían unidos y en casa.

.

.

.

* * *

Richard soltó un lastimero jadeo y despertó su celo de manera casi inmediata, se dobló por la parte media rogándole a Jason que lo follara.

—Jodido infierno contigo...—comentó el mercenario, aspirando su aroma dulce e incitador. Richard estaba sudando, su cuerpo temblando, las piernas abiertas, su sexo enhiesto.

—Me duele mucho, Jay…es insoportable.

—Lo sé, yo también lo siento. ¿Eso quiere decir que el enano…?

—Es Omega…

—Y está encerrado en un cuarto de baño con Tim

Richard fue consciente del horror oculto en sus palabras, Timothy era un Alfa recién despertado, aún estaba aprendiendo a controlar sus impulsos, pero con esta clase de tentación. Con un cachorro virgen a su total disposición, no podría refrenarse. Lo tomaría con violencia, lo follaría hasta que fuera totalmente suyo y en el peor de los casos…

—Quizás sea lo mejor…—comento Jason adivinando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso…?

—Si Tim reclama a Damian, si preña su cuerpo. Dusan no podrá llevárselo, se quedará con nosotros hasta que nazca su hijo.

—Ellos dos ni siquiera se soportan.

—Te recuerdo que yo traté de matarte…

—Me matas ahora, _Jay Jay…—_ pronunció esa palabra con total coquetería y seducción. Jason expelió su aroma Alfa, desnudó a su Omega, lo devoró con la mirada como siempre lo hacía y antes de desnudarse comentó.

—Puedo jurar ante Dios que cada que te desnudo, te has puesto más bueno.

—Y tú, grueso y duro…

* * *

.

.

.

Timothy escuchó como la puerta de su alcoba se cerraba de manera automática y eso fue lo último que oyó antes de un sonido gutural que abandonó las cuerdas vocales del menor.

Los ojos de Damian se oscurecieron, las pupilas se dilataron, su aroma lo golpeo como una flama inmensa, de hecho él tuvo que apartarse, levantarse del suelo y corroborar que su cuerpo no estaba ardiendo.

Damian presentó casta.

Era un regalo del Cielo o una broma cruel del infierno.

Él mismo soltó su propio grito guerrero, expelió su aroma. Esto era ahora una lucha de egos, de castas. Si quería una probada, debía ganarla.

—¿Esperaste mucho para esto, Drake?

—Lo mismo que tú…

Se arrojó contra él con toda la fortaleza física que tenía, sus manos arrancaron sus ropas, contemplaron la piel morena, palparon las cicatrices de las que había escuchado, más nunca observado.

Damian siseó furioso cuando lo derribó al suelo, él seguía siendo el más grande y pesado de los dos. De modo que no fue complicado, regresarlo al lugar de donde no debió haberse levantado.

Sus formas temblaron debajo de las propias, áridas, ardientes, tan calientes que hasta ahora entendió qué era lo que le pasaba.

Cuando él presentó casta —dos años atrás— todo el día se había sentido enfermo, tenía una temperatura superior a la de los cuarenta grados, más cuando Bruce sugirió llevarlo al médico, fue Alfred quien se negó.

 ** _"Tiene todos los síntomas, amo"_**

 ** _"Entonces enciérralo en su cuarto y yo haré lo mismo con Richard"_**

 ** _"Espero que el jovencito Todd, no vaya a ponerse demasiado excitado"_**

 ** _"Eso depende, de qué casta presente"_**

En ese momento, él no había entendido nada de lo que hablaban, pero tres horas después de querer meterse desnudo en una nevera o vivir para siempre en la Fortaleza de la Soledad fue que lo entendió.

Presentar casta era una putada, como la pubertad pero con diez veces más testosterona y cien veces más ganas de querer follarte todo lo que tuviera una entrada. Él se había dado placer a sí mismo hasta que estuvo seguro de que le saldría un cayo o se le caería el falo pero ninguna de esas cosas fue la que sucedió.

Sólo era más grande, robusto, arrogante. —Y según las revistas de chismes de Ciudad Gótica— Indeciblemente apuesto.

Damian estaba experimentando lo mismo ahora. Él podía ver su cuerpo pequeño, virginal, a leguas claras atractivo, tornarse un poco más robusto y atrayente. La piel perlada por el sudor, su sexo dormido. No tenía un pubis tan poblado como propio, pero resultaba interesante el poder ver la cicatriz de castración en él.

—¡No lo veas…!

—¿Y a dónde más sugieres que debería de mirar?—inquirió con su voz de mando. La que hasta ahora, nunca antes había utilizado. Él no había conducido nunca a ningún otro Omega, los calores de Richard lo ponían caliente pero se controlaba cuando advertía la marca de Jason en él.

 **Jason Todd era su Destino.**  
 **Él lo había reclamado cuando presentó casta y despertó como Alfa.**

 _¿Él debía reclamar a Damian? ¿Era su Destino? ¿Era esto lo que había estado esperando?_ El niño de Bruce cerró los ojos con temor, su cuerpo seguía ardiente, su sexo dormido y a pesar de que él lo quería despertar con una buena mamada o masturbada no fue eso lo que hizo.

—Mírame Damian…

—¡NO! ¡Suéltame! ¡Quítate, deja de oler así! ¡No lo soporto! ¡NO LO SOPORTO! —Tim se acercó aún más a él. Lo tenía sometido con ambas piernas a los lados de su cuerpo, no permitía que sostuviera su peso, pero a causa de su aroma, su miembro estaba erecto, duro y dispuesto a entrar en su cuerpo.

Damian parecía que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar o vomitar. Era una víctima de abuso. Aún si no recordaba lo que le hizo Dusan, su mente debió crear infinidad de escenarios. Quizás fue violado antes de ser castrado y ahora le aterrorizaba la idea de que él fuera a vejarlo. Expelió su aroma para tranquilizarlo, pero no funcionó. Él era diferente. Siempre fue diferente.

—Mírame. —ordenó y el menor reaccionó. Sus ojos se le clavaron, las pupilas dilatadas, oscurecidas. Estaba excitado y a la vez aterrado.

—Bájate…déjame. ¡SI QUIERES MATARME…!

—¡Yo no quiero matarte! ¡Eras tú, el que quería matarme! A todos de hecho.

—¡Porque insisten en ser mis hermanos y yo no merezco un hermano!

—Lo amabas…

—¡Era yo!

—Era alguien que dio su vida para protegerte del dolor.

—No se merecía eso. ¡Nadie merece eso!

—¿Solo tú?—la pregunta se quedó en el aire. Tim se tomó la libertad de acariciar su rostro y el contacto envió descargas eléctricas por toda la piel de Damian.

—Era un recién nacido…yo debía protegerlo. Madre no debió…

—Thalía estaba inconsciente en ese momento y Hereje…

—Demian —aclaró de inmediato. —Tim aprovechó que abriera la boca para acariciar la superficie de sus delgados labios.

 **Olía tan bien.**

 **Se sentía tan bien.**

 **Destilaba temor, soledad, ansiedad y dolor.**

—Demian decidió protegerte. No porque su madre lo obligara o R'as al Ghul se lo ordenara. Sino porque es un instinto natural de todo Alfa…

—¿Dar la vida sin razón?—interrumpió.

—Tú eres una buena razón.

Timothy besó sus labios, Damian cerró los ojos y lloró, desplegó su aroma, dulzón, patético sin lugar a dudas. Pensó que le esperaría una vida de incontable maltrato, le harían lo mismo que a su tía.

 _Tres noches por mes, siendo violado por todos, hasta encerrarlo en las mazmorras y esperar que se quitara la vida._

Drake liberó sus labios, su peso cayó sobre el suyo, cálido, firme, los músculos exquisitamente trabajados, el cuerpo níveo y en ausencia de cicatrices. Un adonis como Tim, no podía yacer con una abominación como él.

—No debes tener miedo de mi.

—¿Por qué no? Si quieres marcarme como un animal.

—Quiero enseñarte, amarte y venerarte, si es que me lo permites.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que no te repugna lo que ves?

—Me enorgullece. Dos veces escapaste a la muerte, luego tu madre te trajo aquí y tú padre te entregó a mi…

—¿Qué?

—Él sabe que estás conmigo y lejos de separarnos, nos encerró.

— **Las familias son una carga, los aliados traicionan y los amantes te abandonan.**

—Error…—la mano de Drake volvió a colocarse sobre su entrepierna, palpó la cicatriz. Damian dejó escapar el aire de los pulmones y cerró los ojos. Drake abrazó la imagen que ofrecía. Entre apenado y necesitado. La sangre Alfa que corría en sus venas se incendió de inmediato.

Él quería poseerlo, reclamarlo y después asesinar al que se atrevió a maltratarlo.

—Mírame Damian.

—No…¡NO QUIERO VER LO QUE HAGAS!

—De acuerdo, puede que no quieras ver, pero no puedes evitar sentir…—los dedos de Tim pasaron de la cicatriz al testículo diestro, lo encontraron duro y poco después dedicó la atención a su falo, incitándolo, excitándolo. La presencia de su celo ayudó a que ganara proporción y tamaño. Eso no debería suceder así debido a lo reducido de su edad al momento del maltrato, pero Damian Wayne seguía constituyendo un auténtico misterio, seductor, ingobernable, imposible de conquistar y esperaba en Dios que de asesinar. Aspiró su aroma y pego su cuerpo al suyo, la piel de ambos parecía resplandecer al mismo tono, se sentía con el mismo ardor y pasión, buscó su mirada, no la encontró, pero agradeció a las ánimas del infierno por esto. Al espíritu de su madre y también de su abuelo, por permitir que su Demonio siguiera existiendo.

Él lo protegería. Hoy, mañana y siempre.

 **—Las familias protegen, los aliados se arriesgan y los amantes nunca te dejan…**

Volvió a besarlo, esta vez con mucho menos encanto, la necesidad de hacerlo suyo le estaba arrebatando la capacidad de pensar con frialdad, de modo que comenzó a hacerle el amor a su hermano menor.

* * *

.

.

.

La mañana cayó como una neblina espesa sobre la mansión. Bruce había llamado a su enamorado eterno, tuvieron sexo a distancia por el comunicador. Al menos era la línea segura o la que él esperaba que fuera la línea segura. De lo contrario, ya tendría que pagar diez años de psicoterapia a Oráculo.

Cuando el celo de Damian fue satisfecho, los humores de todos se calmaron. Richard estaba exhausto, Jason lo vistió y se vistió lo mejor que pudo, lo levantó en brazos y anduvo junto con él hasta depositarlo en su cama.

Alfred estaba mareado, mezclar hierbas con wisky escoces y una revista porno, no era la mejor de sus ideas pero al menos ya podía tomar una ducha de dos horas, ponerse su traje almidonado de tres piezas y fingir que nada de esto había pasado.

Dusan pasó su noche vaciando el estómago sobre la alfombra Persa del despacho de Bruce Wayne, sus celos eran horribles y tormentosos, ya no tenía caso intentar dotar de satisfacción a su sexo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no disfrutaba otro cuerpo, nadie quería a los eunucos —aún si pagaba por sexo—. Y aunque su primer idea fue creer que tampoco querrían a su sobrino, al parecer se equivocó.

No importaba, lo llevaría a la isla.

Y una cosa era que se divirtieran con su cuerpo, pero otra muy diferente que reclamaran su cuerpo. No creía que Timothy Drake fuera a reclamar a Damian, los había estado observando, ellos dos ni siquiera se toleraban, se odiaban y golpeaban cada vez que se miraban. Las hormonas eran una cosa, pero la mente otra.

Probó a salir del despacho, la puerta permanecía cerrada así que comenzó a aporrearla. No había necesidad de ser tratado de esta manera. ¡Él era Dusan al Ghul! Ostentaba el anillo de R'as al Ghul, comandaba la orden.

—¡SI NO ME LIBERAN AHORA…!

.

—¿Nuevo gusto musical, Señor Wayne? —inquirió Alfred al encontrar al patriarca a medio pasillo.

—No estoy de humor para ver y escuchar a ese tarado, Alfred.

—Creo que nadie lo está.

—¿Has visto a los chicos?

—Jason llevó al joven Richard a su cama, se le veía bastante… _satisfecho_. Está en la cocina.

—¿Y Damian?

—Es el único al que he visto. Estaba por tomar una ducha, pero antes de hacerlo quería tomar una aspirina.

—Que sean dos…

Guardián y mayordomo se dirigieron a la cocina, observaron a Jason mucho más delgado de lo habitual, como si una Banshee, le hubiera absorto la vida, pero era una consecuencia normal de tener sexo con su Omega hasta quedar seco.

Los saludó con una inclinación de rostro y una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

—Buenos…

—¿Usaron protección? —Jason se quedó estático con la jarra de café en la mano. Timothy llegó en ese momento y silbó muy contento de observar los acontecimientos.

Él también lucía como si le hubieran arrancado la vida.

—Dos palabras, una cría. —comentó señalando lo obvio. Jason soltó la jarra sobre la barra y comenzó a ponerse pálido. "Protección" "él olvidó por completo la maldita protección" "¡Estaban en la cueva! ¡En la puñetera cueva de Batman y se revolcaron sobre todo! ¡Todo! ¡TODO!"

—¿Existen las pastillas de la ultima hora, cierto?—preguntó a los tres, dos de los cuales ni se inmutaron.

—Son sólo para mujeres, Betas. No he sabido nada de que funcionen en Omegas.—comentó Alfred, quitado de la pena y colocando su aspirina en una servilleta. La tomaría arriba, junto con la ducha.

—¿Me necesita para otra cosa, Señor Bruce?

—Podrías ir buscando nombres de niños.

—¡NO! ¡NO! —gritaba Jay y poco después acusó. —¡Si nosotros no tuvimos tiempo de tomar precauciones ustedes tampoco!

Tim perdió la jovialidad inicial —producto del sexo— y ensombreció su gesto. Jason se arrepintió de haber pronunciado una sola palabra. Timothy llevaba ropas diferentes, pero en el cuello traía enredada la que parecía ser la camiseta de Damian.

—Debo ver a su tío. —comentó frívolo.

—Y lo harás,—respondió Bruce. —Sólo que antes de eso, necesito saber si lo reclamaste.

—Lo hice. Y según entiendo, como su Destino tengo derecho a partirle el alma a cualquiera que se haya atrevido a tocarlo o dañarlo.

Jason, Bruce y Alfred comprendieron sus palabras, mucho más el patriarca pues él mismo deseaba arrancarle la espina dorsal por la boca luego de escuchar sus palabras. Pero en su estado, ni él, ni Jason podrían hacer frente al Asesino.

Estaban débiles por el sexo y él atado de manos por sus principios morales.

Intercambió miradas con el tercero de sus hijos, no dudaba de sus palabras o del afecto que prodigara a Damian, pero le preocupaba que cometiera una salvajada.

—¿Concibieron?

—Nada nacerá jamás del vientre de Damian y a pesar de saberlo quiero ir allá y arrancarle la cara.

—Tim…—Jason pasó saliva por la garganta, buscó los ojos de su hermano y comprendió que eso que buscaban evitar ya había sucedido. "Lo mutilaron" su pequeño hermanito estaba vacío. Enfureció de inmediato, Bruce llamó a la calma, él también quería matarlo pero lo que pensaban era demasiado arriesgado.

—Soy su Destino, él es mi responsabilidad ahora. —comentó Tim, levantando la voz e hinchando el pecho.

—Tienes dieciséis años, eres menor de edad y él mucho más.

—Tiene once, pero como vaticinó Dusan, su cuerpo se desarrolla mucho más rápido de lo normal. Es bajo de estatura, pero yo también lo era y después de anoche, puedo afirmar que hormonal y mentalmente está en los catorce.

—Aún así, no vas a asesinar por él.

—Es un asesino, le debo una muerte si deseo honrarlo.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dejan a mi? —comentó una nueva voz que entraba por la ventana, volando. —Soy nuevo en la familia, pero adoro a Damian tanto como a todos ustedes. No pueden encarcelarme o culparme de nada, si no dejo evidencia sobre la fas de la Tierra.

—¿Te lo llevarás a otro planeta?—inquirió Tim con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos.

—Escuché lo que dijo, cada palabra Bruce. No me atreví a entrar en la casa porque sé que te gustan las tretas y si me hubieras necesitado, me habrías llamado.

—No tiene antecedentes.—comentó Jason. —Nada de nada, lo buscamos en todos los bancos de imágenes y archivos del mundo. El tipo no existe. R'as lo exilio en serio.

—Es un fantasma…—concedió Dick.

—¿Qué dices, tú eres el abogado, amor? —Bruce miró los ojos oscuros de Clark Kent, la suave sonrisa en su rostro, las facciones heroicas y apuestas. Asintió con el rostro, después de todo, esta no era la primera vez que lo dejaba asesinar en pos de la justicia.

—Quédense aquí, sin testigos no hay juicio. —declaró el kriptoniano y emprendió la salida.

Bruce se relajó buscando lugar en una de las sillas largas de la cocina. Timothy se acercó al refrigerador. Era un instinto natural de todo Alfa, procurar a su Omega, alimentarlo para que recuperara fuerzas y estuviera consciente en la segunda noche de celo.

Sería una semana larga, aunque no demasiado… _extraña._

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Richard que recién entraba a la cocina pues Jason se tardaba demasiado con su emparedado. La camisa que llevaba enredada en el cuello se le cayó a Tim al inclinarse por un tomate.

—Una mordida de Damian…—respondió orgulloso y sereno.

—¿Mordida?—inquirió Jason acercándose al menor a fin de observar mejor. —¡Ja! Y tú dices que yo soy un bruto…—Richard se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Jason le sopló un beso y poco después resaltaron lo obvio.

—¡¿Cómo pudo morderte, si los Omegas no muerden?!

—Ah, eso es porque Damian es Alfa.

—¿¡QUEEEEE!? —gritaron Richard y Jason a todo pulmón.

—¡No puede ser Alfa! ¡Su aroma nos puso calientes a todos, hasta Titus se folló los cojines de la sala.

—Yo…no sé. Creí que era Omega, de verdad se comportaba como un Omega pero cuando agarró confianza y se puso caliente, las hormonas explotaron de nuevo y apareció la Bestia.

—¡AHHHHH!—gracias por la imagen mental de eso. —comentó Jay llevándose las manos al estómago.

—Lo digo en serio, yo lo marqué y él me marcó. Esta mordida no es propiamente de carácter… _sexual._

—¡Por todos los Cielos! —comentó Alfred empinándose su aspirina con un vaso de vodka.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?—preguntó Bruce mirando la marca en su hijo.

—Thalía experimentó con él casi toda su vida. Tal vez no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto y creo otra especie.

—¿Un Alfa/Omega?

—Lo que sea, no estoy sordo.—comentó Damian entrando como si nada en la cocina. Llevaba un pantalón negro y nada más. Su cuerpo lucía diferente. ¿Más maduro, alto, atlético? No; por una vez en su vida se le veía pleno y satisfecho.

Todos notaron las cicatriz en su cuello, la mordida de Tim que ocultaba la marca de una espada que casi se cobra su vida y el recuerdo de un hombre que le fue más preciado que nada...

Por la parte central de su anatomía, en la caja torácica y casi a la altura del corazón tenía otra clase de herida, una que se infringió en pos de honrar a su hermano menor. Si no pudo salvarlo, al menos llevaría una cicatriz idéntica a aquella que se cobró su vida. Tim había querido borrarla, despreciarla y maldecirla, pero después entendió que esa marca simbolizaba que el Hijo de Batman poseía corazón...y era su deber honrarlo y venerarlo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Violette Moore—**


End file.
